doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
218 - The Waters of Mars
The Waters of Mars ist die 218. Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie gehört zu einer Reihe von Specials, die 2009 ausgestrahlt wurden und wird hier zur 30. Staffel gezählt bzw. zur 4. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Die TARDIS materialisiert im Jahr 2059 auf dem Mars. In einem Raumanzug geht der Doctor hinaus auf den Roten Planeten, wird aber von einem Roboter aufgespürt und unter Waffengewalt in eine Basis gebracht. Es handelt sich um die Bowie Base One, der allerersten Marsbasis der Menschheit. Der Doctor kennt das Schicksal der Basis und der dort arbeitenden Wissenschaftler: Sie sind dazu bestimmt, von einem ansteckenden Virus überrannt und letztlich zerstört zu werden. Dies stellt einen wichtigen Punkt in der Menschheitsgeschichte dar, doch kann der Doctor einfach zu schauen, wie die Commanderin Adelaide Brooke und ihre Leute sterben? :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Adelaide Brooke wurde als Kind von den Dalek verschont, als diese 2009 versuchten, die Erde zu erobern (The Stolen Earth). *Der Doctor erwähnt die Eis-Krieger, die ursprünglichen Bewohner des Mars. *Die Klosterglocke der TARDIS läutet. *Um Brooke sein und ihr Dilemma zu erklären, greift der Doctor auf seine Erfahrungen in Pompeii zurück, wo er durch die Rettung der Erde zum Auslöser des verheerenden Vulkanausbruchs wurde. (The Fires of Pompeii) *Gegen Ende der Episode bricht der Doctor so ziemlich jede temporale Regel der Time Lords und versucht, den Korrekturmechanismus der Zeit zu umgehen. Jedoch kann er die Zeit nicht austricksen, da sie sich einfach anpasst. *Genau wie es in Donnas Welt der Fall war, sieht man hier, was passiert, wenn der Doctor nicht rechtzeitig von einem Begleiter gebremst wird: **In Turn Left verhindert die Veränderung der Zeitlinie durch den Zeit-Käfer, dass Donna den Doctor ins Gewissen redet, weshalb er zu spät flüchtet und ertrinkt. **Hier wird er arrogant und erklärt sich zum einzig wahren, siegreichen Time Lord (OT: "Time Lord Victorious"). Die "Bestrafung" für diese Arroganz folgt auf dem Fuße, als Adelaide Brooke sich erschießt. Dadurch erkennt er, was er getan hat. *In einer alternativen Version der Ereignisse rettet ihn Brookes Suizid nicht vor seiner Arroganz, weshalb er sich in The End of Time nicht opfert und dadurch zum Imperator eines riesigen und grauenhaften Reichs wird. (Four Doctors) *Der genaue Grund, weshalb der Doctor nach der Begegnung mit Ood Sigma anscheinend beginnt vor dem Ende seiner zehnten Inkarnation davon zu laufen und warum ihm der Gedanke an eine Regeneration zuwider ist, wird erst in The Time of the Doctor erklärt. Dort wird offenbart, dass der Doctor nur noch eine Regeneration übrig hat und damit sein letztes Leben beginnt. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Der Stationsname Bowie Base One ist höchstwahrscheinlich an den gleichnamigen Sänger David Bowie angelehnt, da er Brite war und er den Song "Life on Mars" schrieb. *Für einen der Soundeffekte nutzte man den Annäherungsalarm aus 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich war diese Episode als Weihnachtsspecial gedacht und trug den Titel Red Christmas. *Einige Wochen vor der Ausstrahlung der Folge starb mit dem ehemaligen Produzenten und Autor Barry Letts ein Urgestein der Serie, weshalb man ihm The Waters of Mars widmete. *Das ursprüngliche Ende der Episode sah vor, das Adelaide überlebt und der Doctor allein durch das Auftauchen Ood Sigmas seine Tat begreift. Davies überarbeitete es später nochmal, da er fand, dass Adelaides Selbstmord besser dazu dient, den Doctor davon abzuhalten einen zerstörerischen Weg einzuschlagen. en:The Waters of Mars (TV story) es:The Waters of Mars fr:The Waters of Mars (TV) pt:The Waters of Mars Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2009 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2050er Jahre)